Un instant de paix, de paix et de joie
by Mawenn35
Summary: La nuit tombe sur Asgard et sur son peuple, mais tout les habitants de la cité divine ne dorment pas. Les deux jeunes princes semblent bien décidés à embêter leur père, une histoire saura-t-elle les calmer ? Oui mais, pas n'importe quelle histoire...


**Bonsoir à tous, voici une nouvelle fanfiction parlant de nouveau de la famille royale d'Asgard ( et oui, encore ! ;)**

**Voici donc un moment choupinou dans l'enfance de nos deux princes.**

**Pardonnez les fautes si il y en a, je fais de mon mieux je le jure mais la grammaire, la conjugaison et tout ça c'est pas trop mon truc. Si une correction tente quelqu'un, je ne suis pas contre :)**

**Je dédicace de nouveau cette fanfic à _Jana Helen Laivel_, en espérant qu'elle puisse te rendre quelque peu le sourire, j'espère que tu vas bien, bisous.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

La nuit tombait doucement sur Asgard, plongeant la cité d'or dans de doux ténèbres et emmenant ses habitants dans les bras de Morphée.

Le roi de cette somptueuse cité se reposait dans ses appartements, profitant du calme après une journée entière à écouter des conseillers plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres et a tenté de déchiffrer l'accent épouvantable d'ambassadeurs trop pipelets pour le bien être du roi.

Mais ce moment paisible ne pouvait durer et bientôt, des cris se firent entendre dans les couloirs et la porte des appartements royaux claqua alors que deux petits monstres se jetèrent sur le pauvre souverain en brayant.

- Papa ! Papa ! Thor il m'a frappé !

- C'est pas vrai, il ment papa !

- Non !

- Si, tu mens tout le temps !

- C'est faux ! Papaaaa !

Odin soupira, sentant déjà un migraine venir. Thor et Loki, ses fils, ses plus grands bonheurs (sans compter sa femme bien sûre), mais également ses plus grandes sources d'ennuis et de maux de tête. Les deux garçons ne cessaient de se chamailler pour des raisons plus futiles les une que les autres mais, fort heureusement, chaque dispute était compensée par un jeu, un rire ou un sourire, et Odin n'aurait voulu que cela s'arrête pour rien au monde.

- Thor, Loki, du calme je vous pris. Cessez de vous battre, ne voulez-vous pas plutôt que je vous raconte une histoire ?

- Ho oui, une histoire ! s'écrièrent les deux enfants d'une même voix.

Leur père était un conteur ors paire, moins bon que leur mère certes, mais personne ne pouvait égaler Frigga en tant que conteuse. Néanmoins, leur père arrivait 2ème dans leur classement et ses milliers d'années d'existence lui permettait de connaître un nombre quasi infini d'histoires.

- Soit, quelle histoire souhaitez-vous ? dit le roi

- L'histoire de votre rencontre à maman et toi ! hurla Loki, tout excité.

- Ouiii ! hurla encore plus fort Thor, sautillant littéralement sur les genoux de son père.

- Encore ?! Mais vous la connaissez par cœur !

Mais devant les yeux de chat potté que lui firent ces enfants, Odin ne put que céder. Certes, il était un roi sévère et incorruptible, mais sa famille semblait connaître tout ses points faibles et il ne fallait en général pas longtemps à ses fils ou à sa femme pour obtenir de lui ce qu'ils voulaient. Sa femme particulièrement, pouvait se montrer particulièrement sournoise et machiavélique pour arriver à ses fins, le pauvre roi en avait fait de nombreuses fois les frais...

- Bon, alors commençons. C'était il y a très, très, très, trèèèès longtemps. J'étais alors un prince comme vous, bien que plus âgé et mon père souhaitait que je trouve une épouse.

- Moi, quand je serais grand, je me marierais avec Sif ! le coupa Thor.

- Et moi, j'épouserais maman ! s'écria Loki.

- Quoi ! cria à son tour le Père de Toutes Choses.

Il avait d'abord été attendri par les paroles de Thor qui ne saisissait pas encore la portée de ces mots, bien que le roi espérait secrètement que l'avenir soit ainsi fait. Cependant les paroles de son cadet l'avait choqué et il n'avait put empêcher un élan de jalousie de se propager en lui. Son fils ? Épouser Frigga ? Sa femme ?! Mais bien vite ce sentiment injustifié disparut devant les yeux innocents de Loki. Ce n'était que des paroles d'enfant, et dans le fond elles étaient plutôt mignonnes. Odin se racla la gorge.

- Rhmm... Nous verrons cela plus tard... Voulez-vous que je continue l'histoire ?

- Oui ! s'écrièrent les deux princes.

- Alors cessez de m'interrompre ! dit Odin d"une voix ferme, mais la lueur dans son œil trahissait son amusement.

Thor et Loki, refermèrent leur bouche en un claquement sonore et leurs commentaires et remarques diverses et variés moururent sur leurs lèvres.

- Bien. Alors comme je le disais, je me devais de trouver une épouse, mais aucune des femmes me courtisant ne m'intéressait. Elle étaient toutes des bécasses idiotes de la coure, seulement bonne à faire du lèche botte et à dire absolument le contraire de ce qu'elles pensaient juste pour plaire.

Les enfants pouffèrent devant la description peu flatteuse que leur père dressait de ces courtisanes. Mais il fallait bien l'avouer, ces dames étaient vraiment stupides et inspiraient à Odin le plus profond des dégoûts.

- Je commençais à désespérer, reprit-Odin, lorsque je rencontrai pour la première fois votre mère. Elle était dans l'arène d'entraînement, revêtu de son armure et elle me paraissait alors tout sauf fragile ! Néanmoins, ces cheveux d'or voltigeant, la grâce dans ses gestes, sa taille fine, ses magnifiques yeux bleus...

- Papa, tu t'égares encore, dit Thor en souriant.

- Chut Thor, papa est trop mignon quand il parle de maman comme ça ! répondit Loki.

Tout deux éclatèrent de rire devant la mine déconfite du roi qui se teintait doucement de rouge alors qu'il s'aperçut s'être un peu laissé aller. Mais c'était plus fort que lui ! Il la revoyait encore... Par les 9 Royaumes qu'elle était -est- belle... Il se reprit néanmoins devant les mines goguenardes de ses fils, il avait une réputation à tenir tout de même !

- Oui en fin... Je la trouvais particulièrement jolie. Bref ! J'ai donc décidé de tenter ma chance. J'ai commencé par lui faire discrètement la coure, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que, contrairement aux dindes de la coure, des sourires charmeurs et des regards ne suffisaient pas à la séduire. Voyez-vous les garçons, votre mère est une guerrière incroyable et, à cette époque, elle passait le plus claire de son temps à s'entraîner, ou plutôt à faire manger le sable à ses adversaires !

Dans les yeux des dit garçons se lisait l'émerveillement alors qu'ils imaginaient leur douce mère se défaire de tout ses adversaires. Ils avaient toujours connu le côté calme, posé de leur mère, et ils se firent la réflexion qu'il faudrait qu'ils lui demandent de leur montrer ses prouesses au combat.

- J'ai donc décidé de changer de méthode, reprit Odin. Je me suis revêtu de ma plus belle armure et lui ai proposé de m'affronter en combat amical. Mon but était bien entendu de l'impressionner plus que de m'entraîner et, pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle a accepté. Mais les choses ne se sont pas exactement passées comme prévues... Au bout d'à peine quelques minutes...

- Je t'avais littéralement fait lécher le sable de l'arène, ce qui me fais penser que je ne t'ai jamais demandé quel goût il avait, dit une voix douce et taquine.

- Maman ! s'écrièrent Thor et Loki avant de sauter plus ou moins souplement des genoux de leur père pour se précipiter vers Frigga.

Odin sourit à cela, pendant que sa femme s'accroupissait pour pouvoir les prendre tout les deux dans ses bras.

- Mauvais goût si vous voulez savoir ! Vous n'aviez pas été très gentille avec moi ce jour là ma reine, dit le roi.

- Non, c'est vrai, répondit Frigga en le rejoignant avec leurs fils. Mais je tenais également à vous impressionner mon amour.

- Ce fut une réussite ! Je ne m'étais encore jamais autant fait humilier. Néanmoins, reprit-il en se tournant vers les deux princes, je n'ai pas abandonné pour autant.

- Ho non ! répondit la reine en souriant. Tu as même été très résistant, plus résistant qu'aucun de mes prétendants.

- Plus courageux surtout, dit Odin avec un sourire.

- Ou plus suicidaire, répliqua sa femme du tac au tac.

Thor et Loki assistaient, impressionnés, à la discussion entre leurs parents. Ils aimaient tout deux lorsque leurs parents se taquinaient ainsi. C'était en général Frigga qui gagnait ces échanges mais, cette fois ci, Odin ne comptait pas en rester là.

- Je n'allais quand même pas renoncer à conquérir la plus belle femme d'Asgard pour quelques bouchées de sable ?!

La reine d'Asgard rougit furieusement sous le compliment et Odin eu un sourire victorieux. Mais Frigga se reprit bien vite.

- Je dois avouer que ta persévérance m'avait impressionnée, répondit-elle. Et que je prenais un malin plaisir à voir le prince héritier d'Asgard se ridiculiser pour tenter de conquérir mon cœur.

- Il n'empêche que cela à fonctionner et que, quelques vingtaines d'années plus tard, vous m'avez épousé.

- Quelques vingtaines d'années ? remarqua-Thor. C'est long !

- Pas si long que cela, répondit sa mère, et tu verras Thor, que mieux vaux prendre le temps de se découvrir avant de s'unir pour des milliers d'années avec quelqu'un. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu, ainsi je n'ai pas de regrets et aime ton père depuis lors.

Odin sourit amoureusement à sa femme avant de se lever pour la prendre dans ses bras. Frigga enroula les siens autour de son cou et dit doucement :

- Je suis toujours aussi surprise que tu ai pu t'intéresser à moi, et je remercie tous les jours le ciel pour cela.

- C'est moi qui suis honoré que la plus belle et farouche guerrière d'Asgard est voulue de moi comme époux, répondit-il.

Frigga approcha lentement son visage vers celui de son époux et celui-ci déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un doux baiser emplit d'amour. Cet instant de tendresse fut interrompu par les cris de Loki qui se débattait furieusement pour sortir de la poigne de son frère.

- Lâche moi Thor, je veux voir !

- C'est pas de ton âge, répliqua Thor, un énorme sourire aux lèvres et empêchant de ses mains son frère de voir quoi que ce soit.

Frigga éclata de rire et s'approcha de Loki pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser doucement sur le front. L'enfant cessa aussitôt de bouder alors qu'Odin prenait leur autre fils dans ses bras. Ils allèrent tout les quatre sur le balcon et contemplèrent pendant de longues minutes la voute céleste et la cité endormit, profitant de la paix qui y régnait et de ce moment calme et heureux en famille.

Les yeux des jeunes princes se fermèrent doucement, et il furent emportés par le silence de la nuit dans des songes paisibles.

* * *

**Voili, voilou ! J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes quand même et si c'est le cas, j'en suis sincèrement désolé :(**

**J'espère évidemment que vous avez aimé cette histoire et que le côté "papa gâteau" de Odin ne vous a pas trop gêné, j'aime vraiment me l'imaginer ainsi ;)**

**Une review est comme toujours la bienvenue, bonne soirée à vous ! :):)**


End file.
